


Jingle All The Way

by charcoalandcharcoal



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas aaaahhh, Minhyuk is clumsy, brief cameo by Eunseo because I love her so so much, merry christmas!!!, the title is actually pretty unrelated but I thought it would be cute as a Christmas themed title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalandcharcoal/pseuds/charcoalandcharcoal
Summary: All Minhyuk wants for Christmas is to get Hyungwon under the mistletoe.





	Jingle All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Snowflakes danced across Minhyuk’s raven hair as he bustled through the wintry day. Like an idiot, Minhyuk decided that, on Christmas Eve, he would start his Christmas shopping. Fortunately, the only individual on his list was Hyungwon, and even more fortunately, he knew exactly what to get.

Thus, his afternoon was spent trudging through busy streets knee-deep in snow searching for a store which sold this seemingly common Christmas staple. 

Minhyuk was a good boy that year. He listened to his friends (mostly), he did his work and completed it on time (sort of), and he was the best friend ever to Hyungwon, despite Hyungwon’s often feigned distaste for Minhyuk’s affection. 

He wasn’t asking for much this year. He didn’t need extravagant Gucci clothes or accessories like some of his friends desired, but in a way, his wish for the year was far more priceless. All Minhyuk wanted for Christmas was the sugar sweet kiss of Chae Hyungwon, his best friend. Well, what he actually wanted was a date, but once could argue, as Kihyun often did, that a goal like that was “unrealistic,” so Minhyuk decided on the next best thing. A kiss from the Frog Prince himself, Chae Hyungwon.

But Minhyuk wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Hyungwon wasn’t big on skinship or affectionate things like that. So he had a plan, a master plan, to get his gift from him that year. He sought out a bundle of those pure white berries hanging from a garland, the infamous kissing plant, mistletoe.

As he wove in and out of stores, however, Minhyuk became increasingly worried as he realized close to zero stores sold anything. As he exited what seemed like the hundredth cheesy trinket and gift store, he came across a particularly festive but very expensive looking florist, with poinsettias lining the entrance, boughs of holly with crystals stringing across the doorway and a very exquisite (and pricey looking) beaded wreath on the door below the glowing “Open” sign.

The day was nearing an end and Minhyuk was becoming so tired of visiting cheesy gift stores that the once wonderful carols he was greeted with were becoming very very annoying. He decided it would be in his best interests to just give this store a look, in hopes of finally finding the perfect gift, despite the subsequent bruise it would leave on his wallet.

As he crossed the street, the almost too festive music pouring out of the store (some song singing about a  _Christmas Day?_ ) reached his ears and his mood lightened. This was it. This would be the store where he would finally find the perfect gift for Hyungwon.

“Welcome!” The pretty storekeeper behind the counter greeted Minhyuk with a warm smile that melted his cold chest from being out so long. “Welcome to the Cosmic Floral Shop! My name is Eunseo, just let me know if you have any worries and I’ll be happy to aid you! Would you like some?”

Minhyuk responded with a relieved smile. “I have this special someone who I’d like to buy some... mistletoe for?” The blush on his face from the cold deepened to a shade of red dark enough to match the poinsettias along the shelves.

“I’m so sorry, but we’re all sold out. I wish I could do something for you, but there’s not much selection left since it’s already so close to Christmas.” She ran a hand through her dark hair with an apologetic sigh.

Minhyuk watched with a sad, almost crushed expression. He began to speak, but stopped, with a regretful frown.

Eunseo seemed to take notice of his disappointment. “This someone must be really special, huh? Let me let you in on a little secret. If you take this bough of holly, I’m sure they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. Most people don’t realize that mistletoe is actually white and not red in the first place. And if your special someone does know, I’m sure your passion for them would lead to something in the end.”

She carefully selected a small branch of holly tied with a velvety red ribbon and small bells and trinkets on the end. As she passed it over to Minhyuk, a light twinkling of bells filled the air. “Here, this should do the trick.”

“Thank you, this is beautiful... I think he’ll like this,” he gratefully whispered, taking it with care and placing it cautiously in his bag. “How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it. Take it as a Christmas gift from me to you. My girlfriend really loves this kind of arrangement too,” she commented with a blush. “I hope you special someone likes it as well, and good luck. Merry Christmas!”

Minhyuk gave her a broad smile as he turned towards the exit. “Thank you so much, Merry Christmas to you too! I’m sure he’ll love this.” 

As he exited the flowershop, a wave of cold accompanied the wave of relief washing over him, but his interaction with the kind storekeeper kept his heart and insides warm. Walking along the now deserted sidewalks in the late star-lit evening, the glow of the streetlights seemed to shine a little brighter.

✧ ❅ ✧ ❅ ✧ ❅ ✧

When Minhyuk arrived at his shared apartment with Hyungwon, it was no surprise to find him passed out on the couch. Their tiny budget Christmas tree stood alone in the back corner, behind Hyungwon’s couch, covered in cheap ornaments and loads of tinsel. As Minhyuk turned on the lights, the bulbs strung along the tree also lit up, sparkling in alternating colours of the rainbow.

Silently, Minhyuk crept into the kitchen area to grab a chair so he could reach the overhang of ceiling above the doorway. He was hoping to tape the “mistletoe” up by the doorway and trap Hyungwon under it when they went out for dinner, but it was surprisingly difficult to tape anything up. Minhyuk tried to reach the tiny hook where their broken clock was hanging down from. He successfully yanked off the analog clock and slipped the ribbon of the holly around its hook, but not before the chair gave way and pulled Minhyuk pathetically down with it.

The thud sounded loudly as Minhyuk crashed to the floor, further breaking the already very broken clock in his hands. The startling landing awoke even the very heavy sleeper Hyungwon, as well as probably the entire floor and the two above them.

With a dazed expression, Hyungwon groggily lifted his head awake, quickly becoming alert and springing up after seeing Minhyuk sprawled across the ground.

“What happened?” he exclaimed, maneuvering around clock parts and limbs to face Minhyuk, who was looking back at him with a very red expression.

Minhyuk let out a chortle, as he pulled down Hyungwon’s arm so they could meet face to face at the same level. “I may or may not have fallen and may or may not have broken one of our good wooden chairs and I may or may not have broken every single ligament in my body, but that’s all right, because at least you’re here.” He glanced to the height of the ceiling from which he fell. “Here, under the mistletoe.” He let out an albeit pained but still joyous smirk.

Hyungwon almost rolled his eyes back into his head. “Did you go through all this trouble just for a small kiss?” He crouched to the same level as Minhyuk and Hyungwon cradled Minhyuk’s bruised face in one hand, the other slowly weaving between Minhyuk’s fingers. With a laugh, he placed several short but sweet kisses on his lips. “You idiot,” he remarked, with a playful smile. “I can’t believe you did all this just for some mistletoe. You’re hurt all over, I guess I’ll just have to kiss it all to make it better.” He gave a sly smile as he placed kisses down along his chin.

Minhyuk laughed as he composed himself and sat upright. “We should clean up before doing anything else.” He began picking up clock fragments in one hand, with the other not leaving Hyungwon’s side.

Hyungwon stretched and went onto his toes to pull down the “mistletoe” from where it was hanging. He began to detangle its ribbon before taking sight of its bright red colour. Hyungwon started to giggle before he almost doubled over with laughter. “This isn’t even mistletoe, Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk laughed along with Hyungwon, with a playful punch to his arm. He pulled Hyungwon’s face back to meet his own and pressed their lips together again in order to stop their laughing. “Well, it worked well enough, didn’t it?”

Hyungwon leaned into their kiss with an amused smile. “I guess so,” he chuckled.

“Merry Christmas Hyungwon, I hope you liked your gift.” Minhyuk pulled the taller boy into a hug.

“It was wonderful,” Hyungwon responded, embracing and sprinkling several more kisses across the other with a grin. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I actually rushed tonight to finish this by Christmas Day but it's 16 minutes past midnight on the 26th but it's close enough aaaahhh)  
> ((I hope you noticed those clever song references in Eunseo's introduction ;))))
> 
> If there's even anyone, thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
